


Cheap Thrill

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Casual Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Secret Sex, blowjob, hand job through a shirt, handjob, hook ups, smug link, that son of a gun loved be crazy, y'all remember gruve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Laflat is looking for a picture of a Lynel to stop Gruve's reign of terror of luring zora to jump off of the dangerous Shatterback Point. Link has other ideas of what to do with the offending and crazy Zora.





	Cheap Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this fic popped up in my head and i had to write it before i continue "The Retainer"  
> As I post this, chapter 7 is halfway done, stay tuned.
> 
> As for now.....  
> What you'll find in this kinda long fic:
> 
> \- Gruve is crazy, i hate him (just kidding)  
> \- He thinks he's so cool after he jumps from Lanaryu Tower he's all like...  
> \- "Yeah, diving is my life, you wouldn't understand"  
> \- fucking POSER.  
> \- literally the only people worse are shield surfing buffs.  
> \- Link acting smug and horny and he's lonely and Gruve is free  
> \- Link into casual sex  
> \- Gruve kind of falls for Link but does it in a bad way.  
> \- Laflat best girl.

“He’s a real fool. How he pressures people up to Ploymus Mountain. I’m only an advisor and, technically, I can’t stop him. He hasn’t done anything illegal and no one had died but…”

Link was listening closely as Laflat, the Royal Advisor, was venting her woes.

“Every so often, I’ll see young Zora come back from the East Reservoir Lake, crying and shaken up. It breaks my heart seeing them cry!”

“Who’s doing all of this?” Link’s voice was steady. He was always ready to help people with problems.

Laflat lowered her arms and shot a cold look towards a waterfall opening on the other end of the second Domain floor. Link naturally followed her gaze until he locked onto a rather vibrant blue Zora.

It was Gruve, the Zora he met at the top of Lanayru Tower all those days ago. Cocking an eyebrow, Link turned back to Laflat.

“Gruve? When I met that guy, he was scared half to death with the thought of jumping into the Zora River. You’re saying that guy is pressuring kids to jump off of Shatterback?”

“Indeed. He’s becoming a real bottom-feeder as of late. Always late to fishing, never helps in Domain Restoration affairs, and bullies anyone not willing to do things his way. Now, with his fear of diving suddenly gone, he went from nuisance to full blown liability.”

Laflat was fuming. Link could tell she was holding in a ton of anger, but her refined side wouldn’t let her lash out.

“Link, all I ask of you is to draw a picture of the Lynel on the top of Ploymus Mountain. How he sneaks CHILDREN past that thing, I’ll never know but, this has to be stopped. Will you help me, Link?” Her hands came up to clasp together in a show of sincerity.

With a hearty nod, Link placed his hands on his hips.

“Leave it to me, I’ll get a picture for you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Piece of cake, a couple hits with Urbosa’s Fury and the Red Lynel was dead and gone. Link took a well placed snap of the dead creature before it finally evaporated into the malice like smoke; lying in wait for the next Blood Moon.

With a huff, Link turned tail to head back down the mountain. The cool air of the night was pleasant.

By the time he had returned back to the Domain, the community pools were full of sleeping Zora and Laflat was nowhere to be found. More than likely sleeping in these late hours.

Shrugging, Link decided to turn in for the night himself, heading towards Seabed Inn. He would surely catch up with Laflat early in the morning to deliver her picture, and end Gruve’s reign of terror.

Speaking of which…

“Gruve?”

Responding to Link’s words, the blue Zora turned around from the Zora made waterfall. Flashing a wide smile after a second, he got up from where he was sitting.

“Ah, Link was it? I remember you! I must thank you, after our meeting, I had to jump into the Zora River. I thought I would die for sure but…” Gruve then looked into the flowing water cascading down into Zora’s Domain, “Seeing my reflection in that crystal clear water… it moved me.”

“Moved you?”

“Yes! Deeply so! Surely you must know how exhilarating it is to stare death in the face every day, being the Champion and all.”

Link shifted on his feet a bit, feeling a little awkward from Gruve’s vision of thrills.

“Eh, well sometimes it’s not all that fun. Almost not at all. Do you just jump from here for a thrill?” Link asked, looking a bit over the edge of the flowing waterfall.

Link looked up just in time to catch Gruve’s smirk worm its way out. Indeed, it’s just as Laflat warned, a true bottom feeder bent on getting others to share his cheap thrills.

“It’s not here that’s the thrill, Link.” Gruve said, leaning in so his sharp teeth almost graze the Hylian’s golden hair, “It’s up there…”

With one hand on Link’s shoulder, Gruve turned him to look up the mountain he had just climbed down. Pointing to the very top, the steep precipice that loomed over the Reservoir proudly stood.

“Shatterback Point. The ultimate test of bravery!”

“What do you mean ‘ultimate test’? What’s so hard about that drop?” Link sauntered.

Something about this got a rise out of the boy. Seeing Gruve’s eyes milk over in some sort of frenzy at the Hylian’s cunning, his grin warping into a snarl.

“Y-you mean you’ve never…have you jumped from Shatterback Point yet?” Gruve asked, his voice shaky.

“Not yet, but I plan to sometime.”

“It’s the ULTIMATE test! I won’t rest until I see you jump from Shatterback Point!”

Gruve and Link were face to face. The harsh breathing coming from the Zora mingled with Link’s taken aback puffs of air. That’s when Link started to smile.

“I don’t know, I’m kind of a busy guy, Gruve but…” Link pulled his Sheikah Slate from his hip and waved it a bit beside his face, “maybe ill be free tomorrow. I’m supposed to deliver this picture of a Lynel to Laflat to stop what you’re doing you know.”

Gruve’s face drops at the information. He looked at the Sheikah slate in disgust before looking back to Link.

“And you just agreed to do it?”

“Well, I was maybe thinking you would take me for a trip up there before your thrills are cut short.”

Link’s tone of voice was getting lower and lower as he grabbed Gruve by his necklace and pushed him back up against a wall, covered by decorative pillars and drowned out by rushing water. Everyone around them was asleep, the remaining awake guards members were on the lower decks of the Domain.

Link was suddenly very close to Gruve, the blue Zora taken aback by Link’s sudden advances but, he didn’t pull away. He shuddered when Link put both of his hands on the Zora’s hips and flushed their chests together.

The Hylian’s blue eyes were soft in the moonlight and Gruve could see the red tint in his cheeks.

“So diving is the only thrill you’re into?” Link half whispered as he trailed his lips against Gruve’s chest.

“U-uhh…Link…” Gruve whispered. His arms were suspended in the air, too afraid to touch him, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you have any other thrills in you?”

“We could be caught like this…” Gruve’s tone was lowering as well as his hands. Each large hand rested firmly on the Hylian’s shoulders.

“Does that excite you?”

There wasn’t a response, Gruve’s breathy sighs came slow and steady as Link felt a shift near his thigh. Soon, something was prodding him in the belly; thrusting forward a couple times.

“Link…this is all very… sudden…” It sounded like a moan but Gruve was keeping his composure well, considering. The firm hands began to squeeze as the Zora started to pull pleasure from the tip of his cock rubbing against Link’s shirt.

“You know, to be honest…” Link wormed a hand between them to pull Gruve’s cock under his blue Champion’s Tunic, not even stroking it once, “I’ve been kind lonely lately…”

Link shuffled forward slightly, rubbing his belly against Gruve’s hard cock. The weird feeling of the soft fabric of the Champions Tunic mixed with Link’s warm skin had Gruve panting quickly.

Pulling his hands from Gruve’s hips, he cupped his hands around the base of Gruve’s cock through his shirt, making a botched but tight hole to fuck into.

Gruve’s hands fled to Link’s hips as he thrusted forward a couple of times, giving into the pleasure Link had given him. His sharp fingers dug into the blue fabric.

“M-me too…” Gruve’s voice was breathy. Aching. His mouth was slacked open as he looked upon Link’s darkening eyes.

What was his intention of all of this?

“I heard from the advisor, you’re getting into trouble lately.” Link gave Gruve’s dick a squeeze right as he thrusted up into the Hylian’s hands. The choked gasp made Link smile, “Your exploits are gonna get you locked up.”

The tip of Gruve’s cock popped up from the collar of Link’s shirt. Without skipping a beat, Link’s tongue flicked over the tip and took in a glob of clear precum.

Growling, Gruve tightened his hold of Link’s body and turned them around as to push the boy’s body up against the wall. He towered over Link as Link’s legs gave out a bit.

Link now on one knee, Gruve’s hands gripped Link’s chest as he began thrusting faster into Link’s handmade hole. The image of Link’s gaping mouth and hanging tongue slathering the tip of his cock had the Zora huffing with lust.

“Gods, Link. How… _uuunghh…_ ”

Link’s mouth closed around the tip just slightly to suck on Gruve’s cock. His plump lips just slightly grazed the skin as his tongue circled around the tapered head, sending a shock through Gruve’s body.

“Unnnnghh Godsss… _how did you do this to me._ ” Gruve was growling as he snaked one hand to cup the back of Link’s neck.

Pushing Link down to both of his knees, Gruve gripped the sides of Link’s head as he pushed more and more of his cock though Link’s shirt. Link’s mouth widened more to take his cock in his mouth.

The sounds of Link’s small moans mixed with Gruve’s panting was melded together with the soft slaps of hips on Link’s bare belly. The Champion’s Tunic had ridden up to show Link’s pert nipples and abs.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth. Swallow it all, okay? _”_ Gruve’s thrusts along with his strained moans had Link gaping his mouth open in anticipation.

Risking a couple licks to the bottom of Gruve’s cock, Link whined as a glob slipped and ran down his chin. Wrapping his mouth around the head again, Gruve slammed his hips flush against Link’s face as he came.

Link struggled to swallow the first wave of cum but eventually pushed past the different musk of his scent. Gruve watched with black eyes as Link’s throat bobbed through his swallowing. He stroked his thumb against Link’s golden hair as the boy released his dick with a sloppy pop.

Gruve was huffing as Link let his dick slide out from under his shirt. He watched as the boy licked his lips and adjusted his shirt.

“What just happened…” The Zora was legitimately confused as Link got up from the floor, “What did we just do, we…”

“Meet me at the top of Shatterback Point tomorrow evening. After everyone goes to sleep. I want to try something with you.” Link softly said.

It was as if Link’s words were a spell cast to entice Gruve. Remembering back to when he met the boy atop Lanayru Tower, watching him jump off recklessly to meet with the Prince. Thinking of the blinding confidence as Gruve dived off of Shatterback himself.

Somewhere inside of him, he felt as if he wanted to join with Link like this all along. Both of them edging each other to the brink of the thrill.

“I’ll be there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gruve took his information and stored it away in the back of his mind. Luckily, he barely saw Laflat at all the next day but, she looked too preoccupied to deal with him anyways.

He overheard her asking a couple of passing Zora if they had seen Link at all, no doubt inquiring about her photo she so desperately wanted.

Since last night, Gruve had to clear his head until the evening arrived. Just the thought of Link swallowing his dick last night got him worked up. It wasn’t a good idea to even get aroused for a second around his fellow Zora, since they would’ve smelled him a mile away.

Much to everyone’s astonishment, Gruve showed up for fishing duty on time. Pulling in baskets of fish out of Zora’s Lake, he had never felt so much praise in his life.

He felt like a fool, he was working hard to take his mind off of burying his dick into Link’s hole; not to suddenly become a just member of society.

“I’ll go up to Toto Lake and grab some Staminoka Bass, I’ve got a basket with me.” Gruve said, hooking the basket loops around his arms.

“Hmm, you’re doing really well today, thanks for all your help! After your haul from Toto, you can take a break.” Tona said with a pat to his shoulder. “I do want to ask though, why the sudden change of pace? You were so laid back before today.”

Gruve just shrugged before rubbing the back of his head tail idly.

“Ehh, not sure. Just been a bit distracted lately. Work really helps with it.” He sounded fake but it seemed like Tona bought it nonetheless.

“Really! Helping out and taking care of yourself at the same time! You’re becoming an inspiration!” Tona cheered.

“Ehehehe, well. I’m not sure about that yet. I’ll be back later, okay.”

“Okay! Fish hard, we’re counting on you!” Tona called as Gruve walked away.

The swim was silent as he ascended the waterfalls to Toto lake. The ruins of old buildings and temples were mossy and still. The feeling in the air would’ve been nostalgic to someone who wasn’t preoccupied mentally.

He was far off from the elevated Domain, the other Zora looking like small bugs in the distance. Gruve felt it was okay to finally let out a full body sigh painted with a frustrated groan.

Throwing the basket off of his back, he swam as fast as he could to tuck himself behind a dilapidated wall, covered in vines and moss. He didn’t care, he needed to do this before he went crazy.

With another sigh, he brought both of his hands down to his slit and began spreading himself open. He shuddered and moaned as he submerged fully underwater, his cock emerging and swollen in the waves.

His long tongue swayed in the water, mouth agape as his gills worked hard to pull oxygen from the water. His left thumb pushed down on the base of his cock, near the juncture of where the slit and dick met. With his right hand, he began pumping hard and fast, the steady stream of precum already leaking into the lake.

His gills were wide open, pulling all the oxygen they could out of the water. Spreading his legs wider, he lifted his hips up to edge himself closer to orgasm. He threw his head back as he edged his hand to the tip of his cock, squeezing and twisting his hand to deliver the most pleasure.

The gargling he was making through his throat tried to form into words. The remnants of Link’s name washed away with the bubbles.

Finally, with a final tug, the oily and clear cum shot out from his cock. It dissipated in the water and spread. Gruve was heaving in the water, trying to collect his thoughts.

What really was it about Link that had him so worked up. What about this boy pushed him so far off the edge where he felt he should jack off in secret?

The thought of the upcoming afternoon excited him, yet it scared him all the same. Someone as powerful and renowned as Link having his way with him atop Shatterback just as he did last night.

And he just let it happen… perhaps it was because he knew how powerful Link really was as Champion. How he inwardly wanted to be with someone who made recklessness into a lifestyle.

Whatever the case may be, Gruve just had to wait until it was time to meet with the Hylian atop the Point.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk up wasn’t too hard. It was the surprise of not seeing the Lynel atop the summit that had Gruve a bit spooked. He remembered that Link had snapped a picture for Laflat yesterday but he didn’t know Link went out and just killed the monster.

The thought alone was exciting him.

He pressed on, boldly walking straight across the Lynel’s territory and up the grassy hillside. He could see the illuminated silver sign brandishing a warning he had long since ignored.

Just a bit past the sign was the sight of bouncy blonde hair. It swayed lightly in the wind and shifted as Link turned to meet Gruve’s gaze.

“You came.”

Gruve was a bit taken aback from the words but he ended up nodding nonetheless. He decided to meet with him halfway, his steps loud enough to be heard many meters away. Even with the wind blowing like this…

“So what we did last night… that didn’t put you off?” Link continued to ask.

“No, not at all. In fact…” Gruve kept walking, “All I could think about all day was you.”

Link’s eyebrows lifted as Gruve continued to close the distance between them.

“Something about you intoxicates me. Your beautiful form and courageous spirit. It… marvels my own, it supersedes my desires. I…” Gruve was inches from Link at this point, “I _must_ have you, to myself.”

Gruve’s breathing was ragged, he finally realized what Link’s growing smirk meant for him in the passing moments. How soon he was from being deep inside this reckless boy.

“You _want_ me, do you?”

Link dropped his weapons to the floor and stripped himself of his armor, not taking is eyes off of Gruve. The Zora could only stand and watch eagerly, the Hylian’s milky skin glowing in the pale moonlight for all to see.

But it was only Gruve here to witness. Witness Link undress down to nothing, out here in the open. His plump thighs and erect cock on display as he lowered himself onto the ground.

Gruve was in a trance as he watched Link scoot just a bit more up and up towards…

Towards…

“L-link… The edge, be careful!”

“Hmm?” Link laid fully on his back then, stretching his arms above his head. His hands dangled idly over the grassy edge of Shatterback Point.

“This edge?”

Using his heels, he pushed himself a bit more closer to the edge, making Gruve drop to his knees suddenly. The Zora crawled as fast as he could to loom over Link.

Out of the edge of his vision, he could see the pitch black water in the reservoir down below. The sounds of the sloshing waves were the perfect melody to Link’s smug smile.

“Link, you’re so reckless.” Gruve’s breathy laugh cut off when he dipped down to kiss Link lightly on his lips. “You want me to fuck you on the edge of Shatterback Point, where you could fall off at any moment?”

Gruve was shaking, his arms quaked under Link’s ever smug gaze. With a slight thrust forward, he felt his cock emerge from his slit slightly.

“Mmhmm. You gonna do it or what?”

So brash! Gruve couldn’t help but twitch his smile a bit at Link’s audacity.

“Ehh? No kissing or anything? You just want it then?”” Gruve’s cock had fully emerged at this point, the surface slick with secretion.

With a huff and a smile, Link pulled his dangling hands to grip the edge of Shatterback Point, a couple of pebbles and some dirt crumbling away. The Hylian planted both of his feet firm on the ground and spread his legs wide as Gruve scooted up just a bit more.

“Isn’t this exciting? This is a thrill for you, right?”

Gruve blinked a bit before slowly giving his irises away to black. The lust overtaking him.

“Yes, it is. Seeing you hanging from this point moves me.” Gruve’s voice was deep and syrupy.

“I can see my reflection in your eyes, even in the dead of night.”

Gruve shifted forward, the tip of his cock brushing against Link’s hole. The sound Link made at the contact had Gruve grinning.

“Having you here, all to myself just to ravish.”

Gruve lifted his hips a bit and plunged the tip of his cock into Link’s hole. The Zora made lube made it slide in almost easily. Along with the push, Link shifted a bit closer to the edge.

“You’re mine tonight.”

Gruve pushed in deeper. Half of his cock was buried into Link’s hole, the boy moaning with his head back. The bouncy locks were dangling over the edge now. This was getting dangerous.

“ _Unnghhh..Fuck me Gruve._ Fuck me now!”

It was a roar that surely would’ve been heard around the world. Especially since they were so high up.

Gruve didn’t waste any time. Sitting up more and gripping Link’s hips, the Zora was finally buried deep inside Link. He pulled out halfway before slamming back into him.

The sight of Link’s spread legs and bobbing dick as Gruve pistoned his hips into him had the Zora growling. Seeing Link hovered above the back breaking drop was such a rush.

Link’s boyish groans and moans paired sublimely with the wet sounds of their fucking. Eventually, Link brought his hands from the edge of the Point to grip the backs of his knees. Spread even wider, Link looked at Gruve with half lidded eyes.

His mouth was hung open, tongue slightly peaking past his teeth as his hair bobbed too and fro from Gruve’s steadily increasing pace.

“Unngh Gruve… your cock is too big!” Link moaned into the air.

“I’m going to break you, Link” Gruve huffed out in between thrusts, “I want you to feel me inside you for days!”

Link threw his head back as Gruve continued to pound into him. The Zora made lube was gushing around his entrance, making the most disgusting sounds.

“Turn me around, let me lean over the edge.” Link whined, causing Gruve to let up for a second.

“Are you sure? It’s not too dangerous?”

Gruve was met with a raised eyebrow look from Link. Moving his hands to the ground, the Hylian pulled himself off of Gruve, causing the Zora to groan. It didn’t take long for Link to flip over, presenting his rear to Gruve.

This was dangerous now, Link’s whole body was dangling off the edge. His chin was _right on_ the tip of the Point, looking back to give Gruve a sultry look.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Gruve.”

Gruve stood up and squatted just right to line up with Link’s hole once again. His teeth were barred and head tail was snapped almost straight with tension. The gaping hole Gruve had just been fucking into was inviting all the same as he eased his dick back into Link.

“Oohhh Gods.”

The thrusts weren’t as hard this time, it was obvious that Gruve was trying to keep Link from falling off Shatterback Point. Getting the hint, Link gripped the ground as hard as he could and backed his ass up faster to match Gruve’s shallow thrusts.

“F-fuck, fuuuck! Link you’re so divine! Yeah, back that ass up on me.” Gruve moaned as he loudly slapped Link’s right ass cheek. The sound echoed off the rocks and spread out into the air.

“Unngh, fuck me harder! Do it like you mean it!”

Link was growling with lust as he listened to Gruve slam into him. The slight tickle of Gruve’s nails on his hips added to the feeling of passion. The streaks of precum and sweat were dripping down Link’s creamy thighs as Gruve began pounding harder.

Lewdly moaning, Link snaked a hand under him to stroke himself to completion. Gruve could feel him quaking as his thrusts dove deeper.

“Yesss like that-a-a-aaat!! Fuck me like that!”

“I want you to cum, Link! I want everyone to know who you belong to now!”

Link’s eyes widened at Gruve’s words and looked over his shoulder in a mix of lust and confusion. In his movement, the other side of his shoulder was exposed.

The last thing Link saw was the blacked out pupils of Gruve’s eyes and barred teeth before the searing hot pain sank into his shoulder.

If it were possible, Gruve was fucking into Link harder. He picked up the Hylian until Link was standing in an awkward squat, blood dripping down his shoulder.

The pain in his shoulder along with Gruve’s hot cock slamming into his walls had Link’s eyes rolled back and mouth hung open. The guttural and cracked moan that emerged from the back of his throat finally broke into a groan as he came all over the grass. His cumming dick on display at the top of Shatterback Point.

Blissed out, Link was shocked back into reality as Gruve’s teeth exited his shoulder, the mangled wound pulsing from pain. Gruve pulled his dick out of Link’s hole and dropped the boy onto the cum stained grass, the scent of Link filling the air.

Link sat up and looked upon Gruve with half lidded eyes, heaving air into his lungs. The sight of Gruve pumping his dick in his hands made Link lean back a bit more, knowing what was coming.

With a twitch in his shoulder, Gruve was seething with lust, hissing as he put a webbed foot on Link’s chest. Link allowed himself to be forced down on the grass as Gruve finally came all over Link’s chest and face. Their cum mixed on the grass, the scent intermingling in the air.

Dick hanging, shoulders heaving, and blood stained— Gruve looked down to the covered and mangled Link. The huffs he took were mixed with growling as Gruve’s animalistic nature forced itself to regress.

“Now…now we are connected. You and I… belong together.” Gruve heaved between breaths.

Link was just looking into Gruve’s eyes with a confused face.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re much more crazier than I am. Your beautiful form and courageous abilities would be wasted on another. We belong together.”

Huffing a laugh, Link got up and collected his clothes. Still covered in cum and blood, he fished his Sheikah Slate from the pants and flashed it to Gruve with a smug smile.

“Or, maybe you can forget about all that, chalk this up to a hook-up, and I won’t show Laflat the picture I took of the Lynel.”

Gruve jumped at Link gaul and almost looked angry. Balling his fists, he took a step forward.

“But, I marked you! Everyone will know what we did up here! You can’t run from that!”

“You ever been to a Fairy Fountain before? This wound will be gone before you know it. Your move.”

Gruve was seething. He felt used just for sex, a hook-up. He thought Link was seeing in him what he saw in Link. A crazy and wonderfully ambitious partner.

“Link, I want…I want to be with you.”

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you went and marked me up. Ever heard of consent?”

Gruve stood up fully and squinted his eyes at Link. The look was matched with Link’s continuing smug aura.

“Would you…want to pursue something…with me? Possibly?” Gruve’s shaking voice made Link smile a bit more sincerely.

“I’m sure the next Blood Moon wont be for a while…” A couple of taps on the Sheikah Slate later, and Link showed the empty slot where the Lynel’s picture used to be.

“Let’s try this out maybe. You and I.”

**Author's Note:**

> ill have two number nines. a number nine large. a number six with extra dip. a number seven. two number 45's. one with cheese. and a large soda.


End file.
